deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deadliest9600/Master Chief vs Samus Aran
Master Chief,the 7-ft walking tank of the UNSC vs Samus Aran,the skilled and deadly intergalactic bounty hunter.WHO IS DEADLIEST?! The Battle: The battle begins on a desert world of unknown origin.Master Chief is patroling the area in his warthog for any Covenant activity. As he is about to call it a day,a cannon hits his vehicle.Chief emerges from the ruins unscathed,wondering what had hit him. He stocks up on the weapons in the back of his trunk and scans the area.He sees a cloaked object hovering above the ground. The UFO then lands and uncloaks itself as a orange and red armored warrior emerges from the alien craft. It is Samus Aran,interstellar bounty hunter,and she has come for his head. Before Chief coud say anything,Samus fires a barrage of power beams at him,but they only flare up his shields. Chief grabs his MA5C and opens fire at her but she leaps over him and shoots hime with the ice beam. Chief blocks with his rifle,but it shatters into crumbling ice.Samus then blasts Chief with the wave beam,dranining his shields. As Samus charges towards him,Chief quickly unholesters his shot gun and plugs a round in her gut knocking her back several yards. Chief walks over to where Samus is ready to deliver the final blow when all of a sudden she leaps up and fires a plasma round into Chiefs armor, melting a significant portion of it.Samus then rolls up into a ball and rams Chief uphill towards and eventually off a cliff. Samus rolls down shortly after and approaches the seemingly lifeless Chief. As she is about to fire a cuncussion missle at his face,Chief grabs the arm cannon and tears it off with little effort. Samus draws out her last weapon the energy whip and slashes his battle rifle intwo before he could get it out. Chief with no other options pulls out the energy sword and charges at Samus. After a few clashes,Chief slices Samus's left shoulder off but she retaliates by cutting a prong of the sword off with the energy whip. Chief then quickly stabs her in the hip with the remaining blade.Angered,Samus kicks him back,rips out the sword and throws it aside. Samus furiusly snags Chief around the neck with the energy whip but this is all a part of his trap. As she thinks she is gaining the upper hand,Chief yanks her toward him and punches her square in the face breaking her visor. He then walks calmly to the sword and picks it up as Samus goes in for a final desprate charge. When she comes within range,Chief leaps over and decapitates her. Chief walks away and radios Cortana to bring him a pelican. Meanwhile in the distance,a man with glimmering silver and blue armor observes Chief through his T-shaped visor. When the pelican finally comes,Cortana says,"This battle its finished."but Chief replies with,"No....I think were just getting started". WINNER:MASTER CHIEF Experts Opinion: While Samus's speed and agility were far greater than Chief's,her weapons couldn't really do much serious injury whereas Chief's weapons could. What ultimatly decided this battle was Chiefs close range weapons and his more expierence on the battlefield Master Chief kills-570 M90 Shotgun-228 MA5C Assault Rifle-40 BR55 Battle Rifle-87 Frag Grenades-52 Energy Sword-163 Samus Aran kills-430 Power Beam-12 Ice Beam-36 Wave Beam-84 Plasma Beam-268 Energy Whip-30 Category:Blog posts